Smiling in the Sadness
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Llorar. Sufrir en secreto. Aún ási, sonreír en la adversidad. Pero si las lágrimas vuelven, ellas me harán más fuerte. EPISODIO FINAL
1. Sadness

**Smiling in the Sadness**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

¡¡Hooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!! Que efusivo saludo, pero ya deben estar aburridos del típico 'Holas!!' XD ¡Otro fic! Y si, no me aburro nunca de hacer fics... XD. Vamos a lo nuestro!! ò.ó

**Título**: Smiling in the Sadness _Sonriendo en la tristeza_

**Summary**: Llorar. Sufrir en secreto. Aún ási, sonreír en la adversidad. Pero si las lágrimas vuelven, ellas me harán más fuerte.

**Personajes**: Karina, la protagonista, Kouji, Kouichi, Monique, Aurea, Koushiro y Okenya, personaje nuevo para ustedes pero no tan nuevo para mi ya que... ¡Fue mi primera OC de DigiFro! nOn

**Disclaimer**: Pues que Kouji, Kouichi y demás personajes de Digimon Frontier pertencen a Akiyoshi Hongo, al igual que la serie. Aurea Mirai y Monique Delacour son propiedad netamente intelectual de hannah-hm n.n y Koushiro Kumamoto que es invención mía pero se lo regalé a mi nee-chan (hannah-hm) y los demás personajes inventados son míos n-n

**Advertencia**: Es Universo Alterno, es decir, no tiene nada que ver con la serie, aunque puede que aparezca algún personaje de la serie en sí. _Basado en la historia 'No Vuelvas A Llamarme Nii-San', fanfic by hannah-hm_, o sea, es como un apartado de ese fic; le pedí a mi nee-chan si podía hacer este fic en base al suyo ya que ahí participo como Karina Kaisawa y ella accedió y aquí estamos XD! Claro que este fic será tan tardío como el suyo... ¡En fin! Me explico. Este fic tiene la misma base y/o idea principal de 'No vuelvas a llamarme nii-san', sólo que estará desde el punto de vista de Karina, mi OC n-n ¡Ah! Les advierto que mi nee-chan es española, así que algunas palabras que ella pondrá en español yo las pasaré al latino/chilensis. ¡Eso! nOnU

**Metodología**: Igual a todos mis fics: un libro común y silvestre. Estará en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Karina.

**Agradecimientos a:** Mi nee-chan por dejarme hacer este fic en base al suyo, ¡Gracias! nOn

**Dedicado a**: No sé... ¿A mí? .. Tengo derecho a dedicarme un fic u.ú

Y eso sería nOn Fic!!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Sadness**

Era Domingo por la tarde y yo estaba algo inquieta. Y ya sabía por qué. Kouji, mi gran amigo, hace tiempo que andaba algo raro, hace unos dos meses más o menos. No sabía lo que le pasaba, no había hablado conmigo como siempre lo hacíamos, no era el mismo con nosotros cuando nos juntábamos con Kouichi, Monique y Aurea en el sauce del insti. Aunque él lo negara, yo me dí cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

Salto de la cama y tomo el celular con las manos algo temblorosas. Disqué el número de Kouji, que suena y suena a lo lejos, pero nadie contesta, ¿dónde se habrá metido este chico?

-¡Hola! Si no te contesto es por que estoy ocupado o no estoy. Deja tu mansaje después de la señal.

Corté. Genial, buzón de voz. Vuelvo a discar cinco veces más, pero no contesta. Más asustada que preocupada, llamo al número de su casa.

-_Familia Minamoto habla Satomi, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_

-Hola tía Satomi, soy Karina.

-_¡Hola Karina! ¿Cómo estás hija?_

-Bien, bien. ¿Está Kouji?

-_Sí, está en su habitación. ¿Por qué no le llamaste al móvil?_

-Parece que lo tiene apagado.- mentí.

-_Está bien, voy a decirle que tiene una llamada._

Escucho como sube las escaleras, abre una puerta y llama a Kouji. Espero varios momentos antes de escuchar su voz.

_-¿Diga?_

-Kouji, ¿se puede saber donde te has metido?- dije. Se quedó en silencio unos segundo y continué- Por tu silencio intuyo que te decepciona mi llamada. ¿Acaso esperabas que alguien te llamara?- la pregunta la dije en tono burlón para sacarle una sonrisa más que sea, andaba muy mustio para mi gusto.

_-No... Sólo es que estoy algo despistado._

-Ya se nota. Te he estado llamando al móvil, y como no contestabas, pues...

Hubo un silencio más largo que el anterior. ¡Este chico me está preocupando en serio!

-¿Kouji? ¿Kouji, me estás escuchando?

_-Sí, sí, claro..._

-¡Idiota! ¡No has prestado atención a una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho!- chillé. Acostumbraba a llamarle así la atención cuando andaba distraído.

_-¡Sí, mi coronel!- _exclamó. Me reí de buena gana.

-Me alegra saber que todavía conservas el sentido del humor, a pesar de ser como eres.- Esperé unos segundos para ver si decía algo, pero como no hablaba, continué- ¿Ha pasado algo?

_-No te preocupes, sólo que estoy algo cansado. Ayer fue un día duro..._

-Eso espero. Alégrate un poco, ¿vale?- le aconsejé algo preocupada.

_-Vale.- _contestó y me colgó.

No acostumbraba a colgar así nada más. Algo pasaba, y no me quería contar. Me tumbé en mi cama y las lágrimas trataron de salir, pero yo no las dejé. Tal vez me preocupaba en vano, ¡quién sabe! Sólo sean imaginaciones mías, como siempre. Dios, no quiero llorar. Ser sensible es mi peor defecto y mi mayor virtud. Ni yo me entiendo.

--

Me levanté esa mañana sin ganas, como todos los días cuando debía ir a clases. Me encontraba en mi habitación alistando mis cosas cuando mi madre abre la puerta.

-Okenya ya está abajo. Dice que te apures.

-Voy.- contesté, cerrando mi bolsón y saliendo de mi habitación.

-¡Ya era hora de que salieras!- dijo Okenya cuando me veía bajar las escaleras.

-Lo siento. Sabes que es lunes y...

-¡El lunes es el día que está más lejos del otro lunes!- rió- Vamos, se hace tarde.

Koichikawa Okenya es una chica dos años mayor que yo y, por lo tanto, dos grados más arriba. Va en primer año de Bachillerato (N/A: Preparatoria/Equivalente a 4to Medio en la escolaridad chilena. Karina y los demás van en 3ro de E.S.O -Estudio Secundario Obligatorio- que corresponde a 2do Medio en Chile), tiene el cabello castaño muy largo y los ojos castaños también, usa una cinta blanca a un lado del cabello. Ella vive varias calles más arriba que la mía, en el barrio de los apartamentos, donde también vive Kouichi. Ambos viven en el mismo edificio. Nos conocimos un día por accidente y desde entonces somos amigas. Ella siempre pasa a recogerme para ir al insti.

-Vas muy callada.- me dijo- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada, nada.- respondí.

-¿Problemas con el borde de Kouji?- preguntó, haciendo tronar sus dedos.

-¡N- no, nada de eso, ane-san! (N/A: Ane-san: hermana mayor respetuosamente)

-Ah, más le vale.- dijo, mirándome con reporche.

Otro pequeño detalle que se me olvidó mencionar es que Okenya posee una fuerza descomunal. Por eso, pertenece al club de Artes Marciales y al del Basquetball.

-Tengo partido hoy, ¿vienes a verme?

-Tal vez.- contesté- Puede que me den deberes para mañana.

-Nunca haces tus deberes.- dijo, colocándo su dedo índice en mi frente.

-¡Es cierto!- reí.

--

A la entrada del Instituto nos despedimos, y ella se fue corriendo hacia el pabellón 3, el pabellón del Bachiller. Yo me fui a mi salón, que quedaba en el pabellón 2. Faltaban quince minutos para que sonara el timbre y ya habían algunos compañeros adentro del salón. Apenas crucé el umbral, me dí cuenta de que Kouichi estaba sentado al lado de Monique, que leía un libro, y que Aurea se encontraba sentada más atrás, al otro lado del salón, en el asiento que yo siempre reconocí como el de Kouichi. Detrás de ella se encontraba un muchacho que en mi vida había visto. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azul zafiro, exactos a los de Aurea. Me acerqué a ella para saludarle.

-¡Bueno días, Aurea-chan!- dije alegremente como siempre.

-Buenas sean, Karina-chan.- respondió, algo nerviosa.

Observé al muchacho de atrás que me observaba.

-Hola.- le dije, sonriendo.

-Hola.- respondió, algo frío.

Me iba a dirigir a Aurea, que estaba tan distraída y tan nerviosa. Miraba a cada rato a la entrada. Como no quería incomodarla y el chico me miraba escrutadoramente haciéndome sentir extraña, me fui donde Kouichi y Monique.

-¡Hello!- dije, acercándome a ellos.

-Buenos días, Karina-san.- dijo Monique, sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-Hola.- contestó Kouichi, en un tono que no me gustó para nada.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Moni-chan?- pregunté a la susodicha, agachándome para escucharle mejor.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Moni-chan.- dijo, algo molesta.

-Perdón.

-No, no ha pasado nada.- respondió.

-Pues, como no estás sentada con Aurea pensé que habías tenido problemas con ella.

-Oh, no. Kouichi fue el que se sentó al lado mío.

Me levanté en el acto y miré a Kouichi confundida. Estaba pasando algo y, al parecer, era la única que no me enteraba. Típico.

Fui a mi asiento, que queda en la fila del medio. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Observé a mis compañeros conversar y reír, y más adelante a Monique que le comentaba algo a Kouichi. Muchas preguntas vinieron a mi mente, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer. Presentía una ruptura sin remedio en el grupo, algo que me aterraba. Todos estos pensamientos me hundían en la tristeza, casi haciéndome llorar de no ser por que llegó Takuya, armando jaleo, como siempre. Es primo de Okenya y se nota a leguas, si los conoces a ambos. Se sentó a mi lado, ya que somos compañeros de banco, a petición expresa de su prima.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y esa carita?- comentó con su tono alegre de siempre.

-Neh, el sueño me mata, Taku-chan.- mentí.

-¡No lo sabré yo!- rió- Pero cambia esa cara de cien metros.

-Ok.- reí.

-¡Bueno! Ya que aún no llega el sensei, iré al baño.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se abrió de par en par la puerta, apareció un agitado Kouji y justamente sonó el timbre. Takuya le dijo algo que no logré escuchar, Kouji le contestó y se dió cuenta de que Kouichi estaba al lado de Monique. Aurea le llamó y se encaminó hacia ella, pero como yo le estaba dando la espalda no me saludó ni yo a él. Me sentí algo torpe por no haberle saludado. Llegó el profesor, y con él, el orden y el silencio al salón. Takuya se sentó a mi lado echándose para atrás con la silla, como lo hacía siempre.

-Bien, chicos, hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno.- empezó Nonaka-sensei. El chico nuevo se levantó de su asiento- Ha tenido algunos problemas con su matrícula, pues debería estar aquí hace dos meses.

Ahora comprendo por qué no le había visto antes.

-Mi nombre es Kumamoto Koushiro.- empezó, y todos se giraron para mirarle. Algunas compañeras delante mío cuchichearon.- Me mudé a este barrio hace dos meses. Antes estudiaba en la escuela concertada de Shinjuku. Me mudé aquí por motivos personales, y no creo que les interese nada más de mi vida.

En mi vida había escuchado a un chico tan frío, excluyendo a Kouji, claro. Nonaka-sensei carraspeó.

-Bien, bien…comencemos con la clase.

Takuya y yo nos miramos y luego miramos al pizarrón. Traté de prestar atención en clases, pero la preocupación me atormentaba. Me giré para hablarle a Nicky cuando me crucé con la mirada de Kouji. Nos saludamos con la mano y volví a lo mío. Aún así seguía atormentada por la preocupación, y Takuya se percató de ello. Trataba de llamar mi atención de alguna forma, pero extrañamente no lo conseguía. Resultado: nos echaron del salón; a mí por no atender en clase y a Takuya por armar desorden. Mejor no me hubiera levantado hoy.

--

Terminaron las clases de la mañana y vi a Kouji salir disparado hacia el sauce, nuestro refugio. Me fui directamente al casino a comprar dos pasteles para darle uno a él. Me dirigía hacia allá cuando veo a Kouichi encaminarse hacia el pabellón 2 y a Monique, que le seguía mirando a todos los lados preocupada. Nuestras miradas chocaron por unos instantes y me quedé ahí parada como una estatua. ¿Acaso estaba ocurriendo algo de lo cual yo no estaba enterada? Me tragué mi rabia contra Kouichi y Monique y volví a caminar. Algo raro pasaba, y esta vez si que no son imaginaciones mías.

Llegué al sauce y Kouji estaba sobre la rama que estaba rota. Me acerqué a él, que miraba al cielo tal y como hacía siempre.

-Kouji.

Despegó la vista de las nubes y se percató de mi presencia. Observó mejor y se fijó en los pasteles que traía.

-Ten.- le alargué uno de los pasteles.

Me senté a la sombre del sauce y él bajó de la rama. El viento movió mi corta melena violeta. Observé a Kouji comer su pastel preguntándome el por qué del distanciamiento del grupo. Aurea se pasó todos los recesos con Koushiro, Kouichi y Monique no me hablaban, ni idea del por qué. No me quedó otra que juntarme con Okenya, Tetsuya (su novio) Nicky y Takuya.

-¿Lo haces por complacerme o porque tu madrastra no te alimenta?- reí, mientras terminaba de comerme el pastel.

-No, lo que pasa es que no he desayunado.- contestó, sonriendo- Me he quedado dormido.

-Ah.- respondí, y miré al suelo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que para que se levante tarde tiene que haber pasado algo muy grave. Volví a mirarle- ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Suspiró, y comenzó su relato. A cada palabra que decía, yo más me sorprendía. No me lo creía. No quería llorar, pero no podía, no podía...

-Así que...- dije, cuando terminó de hablar. Mi voz se entrecortaba, quería llorar, correr, perderme, no saber nada del mundo y retroceder el tiempo dos meses atrás- Estás enamorado de tu hermano...

Asintió.

-¿Cómo...?-pregunté, pero me cortó.

-La verdad es que no lo sé.- explicó, y se encogió de hombros- Simplemente surgió. Un día me di cuenta de que siempre me acordaba de él antes de dormirme, y que la primera persona que recordaba al despertarme era él. Me costó un poco aceptarlo, por el hecho de que somos chicos y hermanos, pero...

-Eso me pasa también a mí.- dije. Estaba decidida a decirle.

-Vaya, ¿y quién es el galán?- preguntó, alegre.

Le abracé. Supongo que se sorprendió por mi actitud, por eso no reaccionó.

-Eres tú, Kouji.- susurré, casi llorando- Te quiero.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de volverle a oír.

-Yo...- logró articular. No sabía como actuar, lo sabía- Lo siento.

-Ya sé que nunca me vas a poder amar.- dije, separándome de él. Comencé a llorar-Sólo quería que lo supieras, y que me tienes aquí para lo que te haga falta.

-Lo sé.- dijo, y me secó las lágrimas.- Pero no quiero estropear más la situación. Eres una chica maravillosa, pero sólo una amiga. Me alegra que lo comprendas.

Sonreí. Al menos pensaba que era una chica maravillosa, y con eso ya era feliz.

-¿Me haces un favor?- pregunté. Asintió- ¿Me abrazas muy fuerte?

Me abrazó fuertemente, haciéndome sentir mucho mejor y mucho peor.

¡Qué estúpida me siento ahora!

¡Qué triste es despertar, y ver la realidad!

¡Que triste es saber que lo amé tanto tiempo en secreto, para enterarme después de que está enamorado de su hermano gemelo!

El sentimiento me abruma, me ahoga, me consume.

El timbre suena a lo lejos, anunciando el fin del receso del almuerzo.

**Sadness...**

* * *

¡Se acabó! Me ha quedado más corto de lo que creí, pero ya qué XD!

¡Hasta entonces!

¡¡Chocolate Power!!


	2. A Beautyfull Lie

**Smiling in the Sadness**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

Nyapy! x3! Tuve buena recepción, a pesar de lo que creía. Kouichi-kun se enamoró de "No Vuelvas A Llamarme Nii-San" y ahora de "Smiling in the Sadness" xD! Ti amu Kouichi-kun, siempre me subes el ánimo elogiando mis fics owó! Sólo espero que me dejes una review para la otra xD! Por cierto! REVIEWS!

**A hannah-hm:** Holas!! Seh, Chocolate Power!! xD! Qué bueno que te gustó, por que como la idea original es tuya, no sabía muy bien como continuarle o.o A Karina la deje llorona y sentimental, pero tú dejaste a Kouji MUY pero MUY llorón, así que estamos a mano xD! Hay que pensar también que el chico es frío, pero si es el Uke, ¡qué importa! xD! Karina también la pusiste sentimental en tu fic, pero yo la rematé xD! El énfasis en bueno (Me lo dijo Kouichi-kun x3!) y... no quiero saber el final aún por que recuerda que soy lectora de tu fic ò.ó y tampoco quiero que me lo digas, aunque he pensado los posibles finales (Oken: algo que hace cuando no hace nada en clases xD!) Silencio inner u.ú Aquí tienes el siguiente, ¡que lo disfrutes! nOn

**A Aichankm:** Holas!! Que bueno que te portaste bien u.ú perdón por el post lindamente amenazante n-nU pero... u.u ¡Creí que te habías olvidado de mis fics! ToT Este fic está dedicado a esas personitas que también leen Nii-san (Yo le bauticé con ese nombre, es más corto, el otro es enormemente laaaaaargo o-O") Kouji monopoliza lo que sea xD! VIVA KOUJI!! X3 Neh, sé lo que se siente, me ha pasado lo mismo, aunque el chico no tiene hermano xD! La Hannah sabe la historia, y si la quieres te la puedo decir, aunque es como lo mismo del primer epi de este fic, sólo que al revés. De ahí te explico xD! Espero que te guste este episodio también, ¡Bais! nOn P.D.: podrías hacerte una cuenta en , así te llegarían mails cuando actualicen los fics que lees n.n es una simple sugerencia.

Bueno, lo único que les diré es que... lean el fic de ami amiga, para que sepan que esto es como un complemento de esa historia, no plagio u.ú ¡Disfruten este epi!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**A Beautyfull Lie**

Nos encaminamos a clases nuevamente. El timbre habia sonado y, a pesar de lo que ocurrió recién, no puedo evitar sonreír como siempre. Le había dicho cuánto le quería, él había respondido, a pesar de su condición. ¡Feliz!

O eso creo.

Kouji no se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad sé actuar bien, y el optimismo siempre logra ofuscar mi tristeza, pero puede ser que esta vez no sea así...

-¡Karina!- exclamó. Me giré violentamente por que tal llamado me asustó un poco- ¡He olvidado saludarte esta mañana! Así que ¡Buenos días, Karina!

Le miré tratando de conectar, y cuando comprendí reí a carcajadas.

-Vaya susto me has dado, tarugo.- reí. Noté que se sonrojó levemente, tal vez de la vergüenza- No te preocupes, posiblemente has estado tan ocupado con el asunto de Kouichi que se te ha pasado por alto. ¡Pero en compensación quiero que me invites a comer un día de estos!

Sonrió, y al parecer iba a decir algo, pero una patada lo tumbó al suelo. Se giró y yo también, era Okenya quien había golpeado a Kouji, de nuevo. No sé que manía tiene contra el pobre chico.

-¡Okenya ane-chan!- exclamé.

-¡Kouji-baka!- exclamó, preparada para golpearle de nuevo, pero me interpuse, deteniéndola- ¡Karina! ¿Vas a venir a verme esta tarde, sí o no?

-Claro, Okenya.- sonreí -Hoy no tenemos mucha tarea, así que supongo que podré ir sin problemas.

-Muy bien.- rió Okenya, después miró con mala leche a Kouji- Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo pervertido, Kouji-baka, o te las verás conmigo.

Asintió tragando saliva, lo que me provocó una leve sonrisa disculpando a Okenya. Ella se alejó de nosotros y yo ayudé a Kouji a levantarse.

-No te preocupes.- me dijo cuando ya estaba de pie

-Vamos a llegar tarde.- contesté, y salimos corriendo.

En las escaleras nos topamos con Aurea, que al parecer venía del salón de profesores.

-¡Aurea!- exclamamos al verle.

-¡Yo!-contestó ella, y los tres reímos.

-¿Vienes de la sala de profesores?- pregunté y después agregé, con algo de malicia, uno de mis típicos comentarios- Seguro que querias verte a solas con Nonaka-sensei, ¿eh?

-No.- Aurea nos miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. Comenzamos a subir las escaleras.- La verdad es que había un par de cosas que tenía que arreglar referente a la matrícula de Koushiro.

-Aahm.- contesté, pensando que Aurea estaba haciendo más el papel de madre de Koushiro que de amiga.

El profesor ya estaba en la clase, así que Aurea dijo que andábamos con ella. El profesor le creyó por que es la delegada de la clase.

Me senté con Takuya, que no pudo evitar hacerme un comentario por mi llegada con Kouji. Tuve que decirle que tan sólo me demoré en la sala de enlaces, y que por eso no había llegado a tiempo. Mejor mentir que decirle la verdad, a pesar de que Takuya y yo nos tenemos algo de confianza.

--

Sonó el timbre de fin de clases y alcancé a despedirme de Kouji antes de salir con Takuya. Bajábamos las escaleras cuando me interceptó y se quedó parado en frente mía.

-¿Qué?- dije, algo incómoda por su mirada.

-No creo el cuentito ese de que haz llegado tarde por que te haz quedado en la sala de enlaces.- comenzó a decir en un solo respiro- Algo pasa y si se trata de Kouji no me molestaría si no es nada grave, pero si es algo grave se las verá con Oken-chan.

-No es necesaria la fuerza bruta, Taku-chan.- respondí nerviosa.

-¿Entonces que ha pasado?

-Nada, hombre.- reí, volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

-No te creo.

-Allá tú si no me crees, Taku-chan.- dije con aire de suficiencia.

-¡No me hables en ese tono!- reclamó.

-Sé que te desespera.- reí de nuevo.

Logré desviar su atención del tema hasta que nos despedimos en la salida. Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa cuando recordé que había quedado con Okenya para irle a ver jugar basquetball, pero no estaba de mucho ánimo.

¡Lo sabía! Me conozco tanto, que sabía que la máscara de felicidad me duraría poco. Es lo malo de quedarse sola, comienzas a pensar y pensar en tantas cosas que cuando estás con amigos no recuerdas. Me pasa siempre, pero casi nunca logro sobreponerme.

Llegué a mi casa y no había nadie, para variar. Un recado sobre la mesa que decía que caliente la cena por que hoy no llegaban temprano y que Reiko estaba donde mi tía. Prendí mi radio y coloqué música con volumen alto. No quería escuchar mis pensamientos. No quería abrumarme en las cosas que me remordían.

Pero no logré sobreponerme.

Quería gritar, correr, llorar, perderme, no saber nada del mundo y estar a solas con la soledad.

Tomé mi celular para llamar a Kouji, decirle que era una tonta por haberme enamorado de él.

Suena, suena, suena... a lo lejos y nadie contesta.

Sonrío mientras las lágrimas caen en mis mejillas.

Lie.

--

Ya era de noche, y yo me encontraba en mi cuarto. Mis padres han llegado recién ya que fueron a buscar a Reiko a la casa de mi tía. Mi madre ha subido a verme y me fingí dormida, aunque era demasiado temprano como para que yo durmiera. Estaba mirando la noche estrellada cuando sonó mi celular. Creí que era Kouji, ya que le había estado llamando casi toda la tarde. No era él, pero igualmente contesté.

-¿Aló?

_-¡Se suponía que irías a verme jugar basquet y no llegaste!- el grito de Okenya se escuchó por toda mi habitación._

-Lo siento... no pude.

_-¡Vaya amiga que me gasto! Prometiste que irías a verme y no fuiste. Takuya me ha dicho que tuviste problemas con Kouji-baka, ¿es verdad?_

-Perdóname Okenya, no quería que te enfadaras, sólo...

_-¿Sólo qué?- me cortó._

-Sólo...- no quiero llorar, y voy a llorar.

_-¿Tierra a Karina?_

-Lo siento.- comencé a llorar en contra de mi voluntad- Pero yo...

_-¿Estás llorando?-_ su tono cambió inmediatamente a preocupación- _Karina, tranquila. Voy para allá y hablaremos, ¿está bien?_

-Sí.- dije, entre sollozos.

Corté y diez minutos después apareció en mi puerta, jadeante. Se nota que corrió para llegar hasta acá.

-¿Qué pasó, chiquita?

Me arrojé a sus brazos llorando. Okenya me abrazó y así estuvimos un rato, hasta que me separé un poco de ella. Nos sentamos en mi cama y mientras yo lloraba acariciaba mi cabello con una ternura propia de ella, aunque sea difícil de creer.

-¿Quieres contarme? Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Karina.

-Lo sé.- respondí entre hipo e hipo- Pero comprende que hay veces en los que sólo quiero llorar, sin motivo aparente.

-No como para que te dé ese hipo.- respondió.

Me miró a los ojos, como tratando de adivinar lo que me pasaba. No quería decirle la verdadera razón, pero tampoco quería mentirle por que si se enteraba de la verdad se enfadaría mucho conmigo, y yo no quiero que se enfade.

-Le dije a Kouji que estaba enamorada de él.- la miré para ver su reacción, pero seguía natural.

-Pero las cosas no se dieron como tú quisiste, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

-Amiga.- dijo, abrazándome- Te dije que las cosas con él no resultarían, que era un idilio, algo irreal. De seguro que está enamorado de Aurea, ¿o me equivoco?

La miré algo sorprendida.

-Al parecer sí.- mentí. Era mejor que creyera eso a que sepa que Kouji está enamorado de su hermano.

-Mi niña chiquita.- volvió a abrazarme- Eres una niña aún, no sabes lo que quieres y las cosas a esta edad no son fáciles. Pero algunos chicos son así, desaprovechan la oportunidad de ser felices con una chica que lo corresponde y prefieren estar con una que les conviene.

-Mira quién lo dice, si ya en segundo grado andabas con Tetsuya.

-¡Querida amiga! A Tetsuya no le convenía estar conmigo, debido a mi fama de "matona"- río- Pero él se dió cuenta de la gran persona que se escondía detrás de la fuerza bruta, y de esa persona se enamoró, no de la Okenya de siempre.

Sonreí. Comprendí lo que quería decirme.

-¡Arriba ese ánimo, mujer! Queda toda una vida por delante. Eres una chica que tiene alegría de vivir, no puedes quedarte estancada en una caída. ¡El mundo esta lleno de chicos guapos y hombres dignos de merecerte!

Las palabras de Okenya me subieron un poco el ánimo. Sequé mis lágrimas con mi pañuelo y sonreí.

-Tienes razón.- respondí.

-¡Claro que sí!- río- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa esta noche? Te invito.

-Claro.- respondí- Pero estoy con pijama. Esperáme abajo, que ya voy.

-Está bien.

Salió de mi cuarto y yo iba a cerrar mi ventana cuando miré la luna. Estaba llena y miles de estrellas tintineaban a su alrededor. Que inmenso es el universo y que inmensa es mi forma de querer. ¿Qué sería de la luna si la Tierra no al sujetase con su fuerza de gravedad? Quedaría a la deriva. Algo así necesito yo, algo a que aferrarme para saber salir bien de todas mis penas, como un salvavidas.

-¡Apura!- grita Okenya desde afuera.

-¡Voy!- contesté.

Puede ser que tal vez Okenya sea ese salvavidas que necesito. Desde que la conocí me ha salvado de muchas cosas. Pero ella no me será eterna ya que se irá el otro año, y necesitaré algo más a qué aferrarme. Tal vez en ese tiempo conozca a otro chico, y si es así, espero que todo resulte tal y como lo imaginé con Kouji.

**A Beautyfull Lie...**

* * *

¡Se fini! Este epi está inspirado en la canción 'A Beautyfull Lie', de 30 seconds to Mars. No tengo idea de lo que dice, pero ya que xD!

¡dEwah! owo

**_¡¡Chocolate Power!!_**


	3. Tears

**Smiling in the Sadness**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

_Esta vez sin responder Reviews... y en verdad lo lamento. Tal vez sea la tónica con todos mis fics. Ah, por cierto, después de Noviembre mi futuro es incierto en fanfiction, asì que dejarè todos mis fics terminados antes de la segunda semana de Noviembre. Eso!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Tears**

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Que me topo con Kouji y lo mando a freír!

Okenya y yo caminábamos hacia el instituto. Iba realmente enfadada. Y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, de seguro le hacía algo a Kouji, y si fuera así no le perdonaría... y no me perdonaría.

-Pero ane-san, te he dicho que no es su culpa. Sólo tuve mala suerte, pero como tú misma haz dicho, de seguro que el chico correcto me espera.

-Aún así, haz llorado ¡y sabes que me patea las tripas cuando lloras!

Pateó un tacho de basura, lanzándolo por los aires.

-¡Así acabará Minanitos cuando le vea!

-¡Ane-san! ¡Si le haces algo a Kouji...!

-¿Qué?- le cortó Okenya, mirándome fjamente- ¿Acaso le defenderás? Te he dicho que eres bastante tonta como para defenderle a pesar de todo.

-Es mi amigo, ane-san, igual que tú.

-¡Y qué me importa! ¡Amigo mío no es!

Suspiré. Cuando a Okenya se le ponía algo entre ceja y ceja no hay quién le detenga. Es igualita a Takuya.

Tenía miedo, bastante. Okenya cuando se enoja es muchísimo más fuerte de lo que realmente es.

-Ane-san, por favor, te lo suplico.- Estábamos por llegar al insti- No le hagas nada. Debes pensar bien las...

Corrió hacia alguien y, antes de darme cuenta, pateó a Kouji en las costillas, quién venía con Aurea. Corrí un poco, mientras ella ponía un pie sobre él.

-Te dije que si le hacías algo malo, lo ibas a pagar Kouji-baka.- le dijo, Kouji cerraba los ojos del dolor.

-¡Ane-san, por favor! ¡Déjale!- supliqué nuevamente, sin ser escuchada.

-¡No le perdonaré nunca!- me adelanté, la tomé del brazo y traté de alejarle de Kouji para que no le hiciera más daño- ¿Le defiendes, Karina?

-Escúchame, Okenya.- respondí- No te lo tomes tan en serio, las cosas no son exactamente así. Por favor, déjale.

-Okenya...- la voz de Aurea sonó tranquilizadora.

-¡A mí no me hables, mala pécora!- gritó Okenya, soltándo a Kouji- Todo es por tu culpa.

Okenya se alejó, mientras ayudaba a Kouji a levantarse y Aurea observaba a Okenya sorprendida.

-¿Se puede saber qué le he hecho?- preguntó al aire. Inmediatamente salió de su letargo y me ayudó a levantar a Kouji.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería.- murmuré.

Aurea asintió, y juntas le llevamos al interior del edificio. Esta vez, Okenya se pasó. Hablaré con ella cuando el enojo se le pase. Esta fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Hablaré seriamente con ella si no quiere que me enoje yo. Por que esta vez si que estoy realmente enfadada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kouji se encontraba tumbado en una camilla de la enfermería, con los ojos cerrados. Yo estaba sentada junto a él, mirándole con tristeza. En ese momento entró Aurea.

-Le he dicho a Nonaka-sensei que tardará un tiempo en despertar.- dijo. Asentí- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Okenya me ha dicho eso. No sé lo que he podido hacerle, no nos hablamos demasiado...

-Yo...- murmuré- Todo ha sido culpa mía.

-No ha sido culpa tuya...- dijo Aurea con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sí lo ha sido.- murmuré de nuevo, mirando al suelo- Ayer me declaré a Kouji.

Los ojos de Aurea se abrieron más de lo normal debido a la sorpresa. Ella no lo sabía, nunca le dije.

-Él me rechazó porque bueno, él, esto...

-Está enamorado de Kouichi.- me cortó Aurea con seriedad. Le miré sorprendida, y asintí.

-Me puse muy triste, y bueno, Okenya se dio cuenta. Lo único que pude hacer fue decirle que me había rechazado porque estaba enamorado de ti. Esto último lo supuso ella sola.

-Y por eso ha golpeado a Kouji y me ha dicho esas cosas tan horribles.- prosiguió Aurea. No pude evitar el llanto, así que poco a poco una lágrima cayó de mis ojos.

-Lo siento.- sollozé- Yo no quería que las cosas acabaran así. No quería que Okenya lastimase a Kouji, ni que la tomara contigo. Es todo tan...

Hundí la cabeza entre mis manos, entregándome por entero al llanto. Aurea pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-No te preocupes.- dijo, tratando de reconfortarme- No es culpa de nadie. Todo tiene solución...

-Sí claro. La única solución que me queda es olvidarme de Kouji, cosa que es prácticamente imposible. Le veo todo el día, hasta somos amigos. Me detesto...

-No tienes por qué odiarte.- dijo Aurea mirándome fijo- Las cosas se arreglarán, ya verás.

-Quiero decirte una cosa, pero aquí no, Kouji puede escuchar. Vamos a la cafetería mejor.

-Vamos.- Acto seguido nos levantamos y salimos de la habitación.

Yo seguía sollozando, y como trataba de dejar de llorar comenzó ese hipo insoportable que me da. Llegamos al casino, nos compramos unos bollos y nos sentamos a comer.

-Y bien, qué ocurre Kari-chan.

-La declaración ocurrió de la siguiente manera: ayer en el receso del almuerzo, Kouji se había ido al sauce. Cómo me fijé que no había almorzado llevé unos pastelitos. Allí me contó todo, lo que ocurrió el sábado, lo que sentía, todo. No soporté más y...- mi voz comenzó a entrecortarse de nuevo, volviendo a salir las lágrimas- le dije... le dije que me gustaba... fue ahí cuando él me dijo que me quería pero como una amiga. Nos abrazamos y... Bueno, eso sería en resumen. Por eso llegamos tarde a clases.

-Ya veo... pero, ¿qué rayos le ocurre a Okenya?

-La agarró contigo, y en verdad lo lamento. No debí mentirle diciéndole que Kouji estaba detrás tuyo, pero comprende que tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Y perdona las molestias. En todo caso no te preocupes, ella jamás golpearía así a una mujer por que...

Había hablado demasiado. No podía decirle todo sobre Okenya, cosas que ella sólo me confió a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Simplemente es por que es algo feminista. Siempre ha creído que las mujeres somos más que los hombres, por eso es la delegada de su clase, lleva lo de ser dirigente en la sangre.- Y eso era cierto, su padre había sido presidente del sindicato de obreros mucho tiempo, y su madre delegada de los apoderados en su curso todos los años.

-Lo que yo no comprendo es por qué tú, siendo como eres, eres amiga de ella, así cómo es, o por lo que he visto.

-Okenya es una gran persona, preocupada, aplicada, amable... pero las circunstancias de su vida han hecho que ella se oculte detrás de una máscara de niña fuerte y matona, por decirlo de algún modo.

-Sí, sé lo que se siente.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio. Instantes después, Nicky apareció en el casino. Su cabello corto y rizado de color lila se movía al ritmo de sus pasos. Sus ojos castaños me miraron con alivio al verme allí sentada.

-¡Karina-chan! Estuve preocupada por ti, ¿por qué no haz aparecido en clases?

-Hola Nicky-chan. Perdona, pero Kouji ha tenido un accidente, y Aurea y yo nos hemos quedado con él.

-Ah, hola Aurea.

-Hola.- repondió ella.

-En todo caso tengo toda la materia de hoy, así que te pasaré los cuadernos.

-Gracias, Nicky-chan.- respondí.

-¿Y cómo se ha accidentado Kouji?

-Ehm...

-Cuando subíamos las escaleras tropezó y se ha golpeado en las costillas, así que está en enfermería.- respondió Aurea.

-Ya veo. Bueno, que estén bien. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós.- dijimos las dos. En ese instante sonó el timbre.

-Bueno, será mejor volver donde Kouji.

-Sí.- respondí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvíamos a la enfermería cuando vimos que Monique estaba afuera.

-Monique, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Aurea. Ella giró la cabeza y se sorprendió un tanto.

-Kouichi está adentro con Kouji.

-¿Qué?- dijimos las dos muy sorprendidas.

Entrábamos a la enfermería cuando Kouichi iba retirándose. Nos pasó a traer y salió a paso apurado. Escuché un "¡Monique, espera!" por parte de Kouichi.

-Kouji...- susurré. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran- Kouji...- repetí.

-No dejes que te afecte.- susurró Aurea. Kouji y yo la miramos.- Tienes que ser fuerte y mirar hacia delante. Por mucho que lo ames, él no cambiará de opinión, te lo digo por experiencia propia.- en ese momento, su voz se entrecortó- Siento decírtelo yo, sé que es duro, pero es la verdad. Todos sufrimos en esta vida, y sabes que lo tuyo con Kouichi es imposible, incluso si el te llegara a amar. Ríndete, Kouji.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Aurea nunca había sido tan borde para decir las cosas. Llegó a asustarme. Consternada, agaché un poco la mirada. Tal vez Aurea... no, lo dudo. Pero...

-Tengo que irme. Koushiro me está esperando.- Aurea salió por la puerta, dejándome a solas con Kouji.

-Le he dicho que me declaré.- susurré- Ambas queríamos hablar del asunto sin que tu escucharas nada, así que nos fuimos a la cafetería. Si lo hubiera sabido, yo...

-Cállate.- me cortó. Hice un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, y me dió una puntada en el corazón, como cuando mi padre me llama la atención por alguna cosa. Miró un poco hacia el lado- Ella tiene razón.

Miré al suelo, y otra vez comencé a sollozar. Kouji se percató de ello y me miró a los ojos.

-Perdona.- susurré, y salí al baño.

Corrí hasta el baño, en donde no había nadie, y abrí una llave. El ruido del agua al caer no logró callar mi llanto. Tomé un poco de agua y cerré la llave. Me miré por unos instantes en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas, que no dejaban de caer. Me mojé la cara y el cabello un poco. Suspiré.

_-¡Cómo puedes dejar que Kouji te pase a traer! Siempre es lo mismo, Kouji no te trata como se supone que un hombre debe tratar a una mujer. Desde que le conoces es así, ¿por qué no dejas de ser su amiga y ya?_

_-No puedo, y lo sabes._

_-Argh, Kari-chan. Pareces mazoquista. Un día de estos puede incluso golpearte._

_-No lo hará, no le conoces._

_-¡Pues si veo que lloras de nuevo por culpa de ese idiota, yo misma lo golpearé!_

Desde entonces, Okenya se las ha tomado con Kouji. Todo por mi culpa, mi culpa... mi culpa... siempre es lo mismo, mi culpa...

¿Y si se las toma también con Aurea?

A Aurea no me la va a tocar. Eso jamás. Yo misma le protejeré si es así. Okenya jamás le levantaría la mano a una mujer, pero ya se conoce un caso con una chica de su antigua primaria, y es por eso que la expulsaron. A veces se excede, pero está en su naturaleza. Su padre siempre le enseñó a defenderse, y a defender a los débiles. ¿Acaso yo soy débil? A los ojos de ella sí, ¿y a los ojos de los demás?

Salí del baño con un extraño malestar. A lo lejos vi a Nonaka-sensei, que venía en sentido contrario.

-¡Karina!- me llamó a lo lejos, y fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir que todo se desvanecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté con pesadez. Traté de incorporarme, pero una voz me detuvo.

-No te levantes.- Era Nonaka-sensei. Me encontraba en el sofá de su despacho- Toma, este té te aliviará. Te haz desvanecido en el pasillo, menos mal que no te haz golpeado en la cabeza.

Miré a mi alrededor. Unas fotografías estaban colgadas en su pared, medallas, diplomas y otras cosas más.

-¿Y cómo está Kouji?

De pronto recordé que estaba en enfermería. Traté de incorporarme nuevamente, pero el profesor me lo impidió.

-No te preocupes, ya iremos a verle. Primero tómate ese té, te hará bien.

Bebí un poco, mientras el profesor se levantaba y revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio. Tenía una oficina muy bien decorada para ser un profesor.

-Sensei...- dije, ya llevaba un buen rato sin hablar- ¿Qué curso es ese?

-Oh, te refieres a los de la fotografía.- dijo, levantándose y tomándola entre sus manos.- Fue el primer curso que tuve a mi cargo antes de tenerlos a ustedes. Era un curso bastante especial, es por eso que tengo su fotografía en mi despacho. Fue el primer curso de la primaria que tuve a mi cuidado, antes de que me asignaran a secundaria. Algunos de estos alumnos están ahora en primer año del bachiller aquí en el instituto.

Miré la fotografía y, para mi sorpresa, ví a Okenya, Tetsuya y demás amigos de ellos.

-Es Okenya...- murmuré. Tenía dos coletas a la altura de la nuca y cara de pocos amigos.

-Veo que la conoces. Varias veces te he visto con ella también. Y veo que ha cambiado bastante a cómo era en primaria.

-¿Qué?- pregunté. Primero, no sabía que Okenya había tenido a Nonaka-sensei como tutor y segundo, ¿por qué aparece tan distinta a cómo es ahora?

-En primaria, y cuando ella recién llegó en segundo grado, era una chica callada, se sentaba, hacía sus deberes, sacaba notas sobresalientes y no molestaba, era bastante introvertida.- tomé un sorbo de té mientras el sensei continuaba con su relato- Varias veces algunos profesores me hacían notar que ella, prácticamente, era como un robot. Excepto el de Ed. Física.

Miré al profesor, mientras dejaba el cuadro en su lugar.

-Él siempre me hizo notar que tenía una gran fuerza: encestaba limpiamente en el aro, corría más rápido que un alumno normal, en fin, hacía de todo y casi sin cansarse. Le preguntó si quería integrarse a algún equipo en especial, y ella aceptó integrarse a todos, pero el profesor le recomendó que sólo tomara dos. Entonces se decidió por las artes marciales y el basquetball.

Terminé de tomarme el té y deje la taza sobre el escritorio.

-Desde que ingresó a artes marciales, comenzó a desenvolverse mejor con sus compañeros, aunque no con todos. Había un grupo de niñas, las autollamadas "Las maravillosas", que de maravillas no tenían nada. Sólo eran unas chicas que se creían superiores al resto por ser mejor dotadas en belleza. Siempre la molestaban por jugar con chicos y estar en equipos de deportes. Un día ella no soportó más y golpeó a la líder, mándandola a enfermería y una semana en el hospital. La expulsaron. Iba en sexto grado.

-¿Tan fuerte fue la paliza que la mandó al hospital?- pregunté. Okenya sólo me había dicho que le habían expulsado de primaria por haberle dado su merecido a una chica, pero jamás me dijo que la había mandado al hospital.

-La dejó con tres costillas rotas, con un órgano comprometido: el pulmón, y hemorragia interna. Menos mal que la chica logró sobrevivir, y sus padres se la llevaron de la ciudad.- guardó unos papeles en su escritorio. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y me llevé una mano a la boca. ¿Y si Kouji también...?- Cuando me asignaron a este instituto, no creí volverla a ver. Entonces ella iba en tercero y los tomé a ustedes en primero. Le hablé un día, diciéndome que había cambiado, pero que seguía en sus amados clubes. Me alegré mucho de volverla a ver...

Me levanté del sofá, a pesar de que todavía me sentía un poco mareada.

-Gracias, Nonaka-sensei. Y disculpe las molestias, pero olvidé que Kouji estaba en enfermería y que me había comprometido a quedarme con él hasta que esté mejor.- hice una reverencia y salí presurosa de su oficina.

Corrí, subí las escaleras y llegué a enfermería. La enfermera estaba revisando a Kouji, y ambos me miraron cuando entré.

-¿Dónde se había metido, señorita? En este momento estoy revisando a su compañero. Pase, no se quede en la puerta.- Me senté y ella comenzó a palpar a Kouji en las costillas, haciendo que él hiciera un gesto de dolor.- Mmmm... por lo visto no tienes costillas rotas, Minamoto. Claro que te quedará el moretón.- Suspiré aliviada. Comenzó a anotar cosas en una libreta y después arrancó la hoja.- Le entregas esto a Nonaka-sensei. No podrás hacer Ed. Física por al menos dos semanas. Y debes ir a ver un doctor, no te vaya a afectar en algo más todo esto. ¡Ah, por cierto! Si mañana no te sientes bien no vengas a clases, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero si yo estoy bien.- dijo Kouji.

-No creo si tanto. Ni siquiera puedes levantarte. Así que nada de rezongos, caballero. Ella me informará de todo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Por supuesto!- respondí alegre.

-Bien, Minamoto-san ya puede regresar a casa.

La enfermera salió y Kouji trató de incorporarse.

-Kouji...- murmuré. Me puse firme.- Déjame que te ayude.

Le tomé de los brazos y lo levanté con cuidado.

-Yo puedo solo.- dijo, mientras le levantaba.

-Sí, claro. No seas porfiado hombre.

Se sentó en la camilla y trató de alcanzar su camisa, pero no pudo.

-Por Dios, ¿no sabes pedir ayuda?- le alargué la camisa. Trató de ponersela, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Tome la camisa y se la coloqué.

-Debo verme patético...- dijo.

-¡Nada de cosas aquí! Usted está enfermo, señor. Así que deje de reclamar tanto.

Saqué mi celular.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó.

-Llamaré a mi padre para que venga a buscarnos.

-Karina, no hace falta, en serio. Yo puedo irme a casa y...

-Ay Kouji, por favor. Pide ayuda alguna vez en tu vida. Además, ya te dije que estaré para lo que haga falta.- dejé de hablarle por que mi padre contestó.- Aló papá... sí, estamos aquí todavía... claro, claro... sí, no hay problema... ok, entonces te esperamos en la entrada. Adiós.- corté- Mi padre ya viene en camino, así que vamos andando.

Tomé su chaqueta y su bolso. Como Kouji apenas podía caminar pasé su brazo por sobre mis hombros.

-Vamos.- dije.

-Karina.

-¿Neh?

-Gracias.- sonrió.

-De nada.- sonreí.

Salimos del edificio y, efectivamente, mi padre ya nos esperaba abajo.

-¡Woa, de seguro ha sido grave, por cómo te trae!- comentó mi padre.

-Así parece.

-Ya, vamos andando.

Ayudé a Kouji a subir al auto y nosotros nos subimos.

-¿Vas bien?- le pregunté a Kouji.

-Que sí.

-Te preocupas mucho por él.- dijo mi padre.

-Más de lo que debe...- susurró Kouji.

-Papá, sabes que me preocupo por todos mis amigos. Y más de los que son muy importantes para mí.

-Bien hecho hija.- dijo. Y mirando a Kouji por el retrovisor añadió:- Te haz sacado la lotería con mi hija, Kouji. Si no se preocupara por ti a estas horas estarías a la deriva.

Kouji sólo sonrió y yo también. Fuimos a dejarle a su casa, en donde una preocupada Satomi nos recibió en la puerta. Después volvimos a mi casa.

Allí se encontraba Okenya. Le dije a mi padre que saldríamos un momento. Llegamos hasta un lugar cercano, en donde le hablé directamente.

-Esta vez te haz pasado de la raya, Okenya. Kouji estuvo en enfermería todo el día, y apenas se puede mover.

-Bien merecido se lo tenía. Sabe muy bien que...

-¡Y tú sabes muy bien que te he dicho miles de veces que no te ensañes con él!

Okenya se sorprendió por mi actitud.

-¡Deja ya a Kouji!

-Siempre le defiendes. Y eso es por que te sientes atraída por él. ¡Pero comprende de una vez que yo...!

-¡Nada! ¡Ya deja de protegerme cómo si fuera una niña pequeña, que no lo soy!

Okenya me miró bastante sorprendida y luego agachó la mirada.

-Lo siento...- dije.

-No, tienes razón.- levantó la mirada- Siempre te veo como mi Akira, por que te pareces tanto a ella...

Enmudecí.

-A ella no la pude proteger, ¿comprendes? Yo vi cómo esos ladrones la mataron, delante de mis ojos. Y yo no pude defenderla. ¡Tan sólo tenía cuatro años, carajo! ¡Y yo tenía siete, y no la pude salvar!

Agaché la mirada. Okenya dió un puñetazo contra un árbol, haciendo que varias hojas cayeran.

-Desde que vi cómo esos hombres la mataron a golpes por que no les quería decir dónde estaban las joyas familiares, me decidí terminantemente a no golpear a una mujer. Es por eso que yo jamás golpearía a Aurea. No quiero que alguien más sufra lo que yo sufrí.

-Pero Okenya, varias veces hemos hablado de lo mismo, y sigues igual con Kouji.

-Esta vez me pasé, y lo siento.

-Mañana le pedirás disculpas a Kouji.

-Está bien.- suspiró.

Sonreí. Nos abrazamos y nos reconciliamos. Espero que cumpla su palabra, aunque siempre lo ha echo.

Mañana será un nuevo día, y espero que Kouji se encuentre mejor para entonces, y que todo esto haya sido sólo un mal rato. También espero que Aurea logre perdonarme, a mí y a Okenya, por las molestias. También espero que Kouichi logre corresponder a Kouji, por que él se lo merece, merece ser feliz. Y espero que Monique, Aurea y yo logremos ser las mismas de siempre.

También espero que todo esto sólo sea un mal sueño.

**Tears...**

* * *

_¡Bien, ha acabado! Espero que les haya gustado, y me quedó largo el epi, jejejeje!_

_No se olviden de pasar por el fic de mi nee-chan -w-_

dEwah!!

¡¡Poxolate Power!!


	4. Resolution

**Smiling in the Sadness**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: Holas a todos!! Mejor dicho... ¡¡Holas Ai-chan y Hannah-neechan!! TwT

Karina: Aquí va de nuevo... u.u

Dely: Claro que voy de nuevo!! ò.ó Es deprimente que sólo dos personas lean tu fic T.T

Karina: ¬¬

Dely: Deja ya esa cara y ponte a trabajar!! Mira que para eso te pago!! ò.ó

Karina: No seas mentirosa, no me pagas!!

Dely: Pero igual... ¡¡TRABAJA!! Ò.Ó

Karina: ¬¬ Respuesta de las reviews!! nOñ

**hannah-hm:** Nyaa Hannah-sama!! (Reverencia, reverencia) Neh, soy un caso perdido en este fic, neh? predecible hasta el final XD Okenya no golpearía una mujer (razones ya aclaradas XD) y que sí, que es cierto ó.ò Al pobre de Kouji lo tienes peor que push-in-ball TOT y... rayos! la idea es tuya, pero mi quiere saber si Kouji acaba con Kouichi, aunque espero que no, por que así sería un buena drama nyahahaha -w- ¡BxS actualizado! Esa Review data del primero de Septiembre... XD Y bueno, cómo hemos dicho, Koushiro se quedará con Kouji y Kouichi se irá a la China n.n Adiós!! (Broma XD)

**Aichankm:** Nihao!! (Reverencia) ¡¡Al fin alguien se da cuenta!! Es una B.R.U.T.A. con todas sus letras XD, pero la pobre es así, que se le va hacer ñ.ñUU yo también quisiera ser así de fuerte TOT ¿Dely-sama y Hannah-sama malas? o.O Ya lo comprobaste si leíste el nuevo episodio de Nii-san, estás son unas sádicas ¬¬ Sep, lamentablemente en Noviembre Dely-sama tiene muchas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo: paseo de curso, Fiesta de Gala, Ceremonia de Graduación, postulaciones a becas, a Universidades, estudiar para la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria) y mil cosas más... ¡pero se hará un tiempo! Ya saben cómo es ella XD Aquí te va el epi nuevo, espero que te guste! ¡¡Bais!!

Dely: Bueno, ya que están respondidas... ¡¡Episodio cuatro!! nOn

Karina: Terminarás matándome en este fic Y.Y

Dely: Shit!! ò.ó (se sienta con unas palomitas)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Resolution**

Siempre se ha creído que uno, por ser estable, se es feliz. Pero no es así.

Siempre se ha creído que una persona feliz no tiene problemas, pero les puedo decir que una persona que sonríe a veces está más necesitada de otra sonrisa que una persona parca.

Al filo del viento, de la noche, de una muerte ¿salvadora? No lo creo. Morir no es el remedio de la vida.

Siempre me pregunté por que jamás en mi vida había tenido un novio, pero eso no me preocupa ahora. Ahora me preocupa que el viento no sea tan fuerte como para botarme, por que si caigo desde esta altura no viviré para contarlo.

Kouji... Hasta entonces buenos amigos, leales. ¿Hasta entonces?

Si pudieras saber Kouji que en este momento de poca lucidez estoy a un paso de la muerte pero no caeré ¿sabes por qué? por que aún tengo una esperanza para vivir pequeña pero ahí está. Mis amigos son todo par mí y lo sabes. Aurea y yo somos buenas amigas yo creía que te veías bien con una chica como ella pero veo que he errado como siempre como siempre en esta vida. Las lágrimas caen en este momento pero no las detengo, llorar en seco es peor que con lágrimas ¡Si Okenya me viera! Pero sé que ella sería capaz de golpearte de nuevo, y yo no quiero... no quiero. Espero verte mañana en clases, hablaré contigo, te pediré perdón y mil cosas más. Espero que quieras escucharme, no como hoy... Hoy si a Okenya no le hubiese dicho nada- nunca he podido quedarme callada con ella- nada de esto hubiera pasado. Kouji te quiero pero no puedo hacer nada tú ya escogiste tu rumbo y yo el mío. Una lágrima cae va a dar al pasto que está varios metros más abajo de mis pies el viento mueve mi cabello y ya no quiero hacer nada estoy como una estatua si lloviera no me importaría pero está despejado. Espero que veas las estrellas esta noche y te acuerdes de mí de la chica que siempre se preocupó de que cumplieras bien con tus deberes de que estés siempre bien y que te defendió más de alguna vez de Okenya pero jamás me lo agradeciste y no te culpo debes sentirte muy humillado al saber que una mujer puede golpearte y que tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Igualmente y a pesar de todo te sigo queriendo sabes que estaré aquí para cuando me necesites por que yo no te defraudaré y jamás te dejaré solo jamás. Como siempre yo.

Mi llanto esta vez es silencioso.

Las palabras esta vez sobran.

Los pensamientos esta vez son confusos.

Mi amor esta vez es verdaderamente imposible.

Esta carta en mis manos. Una carta de amor que juré entregarte algún día. Está en mis manos en este momento, un viento sale desde el sur, mañana habrá buen día, y eso espero. Me seco mis lágrimas con una manga, y miro hacia el infinito. ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? De seguro pensando en Kouichi, en lo mal que te ha tratado la vida. ¿O me equivoco acaso? Después de todo no somos tan diferentes como creí.

Me bajé del techo y dejé la carta sobre mi mesilla, al lado de esa fotografía. ¡Qué felices éramos en ese entonces! No estaba Koushiro, no estaban los celos, la rabia, el desconsuelo. Dejo la fotografía con la cara hacia abajo. Ya no quiero seguir atormentándome.

Por que esto es una bella mentira, una perfecta negación, tan perfecta, que me mantiene.

--

Al otro día estaba aún en mi cama, mirando el cielo raso. Eran las siete con quince minutos, hora en la cual Okenya pasa por mí. Espero que Kouji vaya a clases, y si no es así iré a verle después, para saber cómo está. No quiero llamarlo, de seguro que aprovechará estas instancias para pensar. Mi habitación le da la bienvenida al amanecer con colores juguetones, que pasan desde anaranjado a damasco y de ahí a una claridad, dejando al descubierto la carta que anoche rompí, la fotografía de nosotros en el suelo y varias cosas más. Tengo que ordenar este desastre.

-Karina...- mi madre abrió la puerta de la habitación.- Okenya está abajo.

-Mamá... Sabes, hoy me siento ligeramente mal, y sabes por qué. ¿Puedes decirle que me he quedado dormida, y que ya llegaré a clases? Bueno, que llegaré tarde.

-Pero... te hará bien hablarlo con ella...

-Mamá, no quiero que vuelva a golpear a Kouji.

-Está bien.

Mi madre bajó las escaleras, y después sentí que cerraba la puerta. Volvió a subir con una nota de Okenya.

_"Si te preocupa que no le pida disculpas a __Kouji-eres-una-criatura-inferior-Minamoto __no te preocupes, lo haré. Iré a su casa, a ver si también viene con Aurea. ¡Pero conste que lo haré sólo por que me lo pediste! Por que si dependiera de mí mandaría a parir a ese hijo de mala madre... En fin, espero que después estés mejor. Ya hablaremos. Okenya."_

Arrugué la hoja de papel y la lancé al cesto de la basura, sin acertarle. Como en esta vida. Me levanto de la cama al sentir que alguien abre lentamente la puerta.

-¿Onee-chan?

-Buenos días, Reiko-neechan.

-¿Te sientes mal, onee-chan? ¿Tienes fiebre?- colocó su mano de niña en mi frente.

-Nada de eso. Me he quedado dormida, pero ya me voy a clases. Claro que llegaré muy tarde.- sonreí.

-Eso espero.- respondió.

Y salió de mi habitación. Esfuerzo sobrehumano el que tuve que hacer. Más me valía comenzar a arreglarme para ir al instituto...

--

Para ser sincera, tengo algo de miedo. Anoche tuve la... bueno, la idea de matarme. Pero creo que esto no vale la pena, ¿o sí? ¡Claro que no! Ya encontraré otro chico del cual enamorarme... Siempre puede haber uno por ahí.

Claro que... ¡Argh, Kouji, sal de mi mente! Ya no quiero seguir pensando en ti, ya no quiero seguir enamorada de ti. Ya no quiero... sólo quiero estar sola. Sola, sin tener un amor por el cual preocuparme. Mejor me preocupo de mi misma. ¿A quién engaño? Yo no puedo ocuparme de mí misma si hay gente que me necesita allá afuera. Como Kouji. Ya no lo soporto... ya no... lo soporto... ¡quiero...!

-¡¡GRITAAAR!!

Respiré agitadamente. Un par de personas que iban más adelante se giraron para mirar a la chica que había gritado, y esa era yo.

Seguiré con las apariencias a pesar de todo.

Llegué al instituto cuando sonaba el timbre de cambio de hora. Iba a abrir la puerta del salón cuando me detuve a escuchar atentamente. Bullicio. De seguro que Nonaka-sensei estaba revisando exámenes o trabajos. Abrí la puerta primero tímidamente para ver si estaba Kouji, pero recordé que me había jurado seguir con las apariencias, así que la abrí de par en par, provocándo que varios me miraran.

-¡Karina-chan!- lloriqueó Takuya, tan melodrámatico como siempre.

-¿Tarde, Kaisawa-san? ¡Es extraño en usted!

-Sí, y en verdad lo siento Nonaka-sensei.- me acerqué a él mostrando mi justificativo.- Me he quedado dormida.

-Al menos no se queda dormida en clases, como su compañero Kanbara. Tome asiento.

Me dirigí a mi asiento. Noté que Kouji no estaba, y que Aurea me lanzaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Koushiro estaba absorto en una lectura. Me senté.

-¡Karina-chan!- volvió a lloriquear Takuya, abrazándome.- ¡Pensé que te había ocurrido algo! ¡Que te habías muerto! ¡Que te había arrollado el tren! ¡Que un perro...!

-Ya vale, Taku-chan.- reí.- ¿Okenya no te dijo que llegaría tarde?

-Pues... no. Además, Kouji tampoco ha llegado. ¡Okenya debió dejarle bien molido!

Era cierto. Okenya debió dejarle una herida incurable, pero no en el cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué será que hasta Kouichi ha preguntado por ti? ¡No comprendo! No me haz explicado bien todo este rollo entre Kouichi y Kouji...

No le presté más atención por que comencé a observar a Kouichi y Monique, quienes, para mi sorpresa, no se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. Monique estaba encerrada en un libro, y Kouichi también.

-... la cosa es que Kouji-baka no debió dejar que ese chico nuevo le arrebatase a Aurea. ¡Ya querría yo una chica así!

-¿La qué?- pregunté. Le miré con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Es que no te haz dado cuenta? Desde que apareció ese chico, Aurea se la ha pasado con él. ¿O me vas a decir que no?

-... Yo no creo que las cosas sean tan así, Taku-chan.

-¡En fin! ¡Qué bueno que haz llegado Karina-chan!- otra vez volvió a derramar lagrimitas falsas. Me reí. Trataba de alegrarme sin saber todas las cosas en las que estuve pensando.

--

-¿Así que dormida, neh?

-Sí. Bueno, cuando Okenya me pasó a buscar yo todavía andaba en pijamas.- reí.

Aurea me sonrió. Koushiro estaba a su lado, pero éste no me miraba. Nos encontrábamos en el sauce.

-Por cierto... me he topado con Okenya, y me ha pedido disculpas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. También quería pedirle disculpas a Kouji, pero...

-Esa chica castaña debió dejarle un par de costillas rotas, no me impresionaría.- dijo Koushiro, con un tono bastante tosco.

-Neh, sólo el moretón.- bromié.

Así pasó el primer recreo. Aurea me pidió que me sentara con ella, provocando la "depresión" de Takuya. Hablamos varias cosas, pero no le mencioné nada de lo que pasó anoche. Y cada vez que me volvía a interrogar...

-Ya te dije que me he quedado hasta tarde leyendo el libro de este mes. Además, mi alarma no sonó en la mañana.

-¿Segura?

-¡Segura!

-Más te vale.

-¡Aurea-chan!- lloriqueo by Taku-chan.

--

Terminaban las clases de la mañana, así que subí a la azotea sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El viento del otoño estaba algo frío, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Miré el cielo. Unas de nubes como algodón cruzaban el cielo, impulsados por el viento.

-¡Karina!- escuché que alguien me llamaba. Me giré para ver a Aurea atrás, seguida de Koushiro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunté, pero pronto cambié mi expresión a una alegre.- ¡Ah, ya me perdieron!- bromié.

-¿Por qués estás aquí tan sola...?

-Hum... digamos que es algo que no se puede decir, por que si abro la boca dejaré la grande.- seguí bromeando. Aurea sonrió tranquilizada. Koushiro me observaba con una mirada penetrante.

-Me alegro que estés mejor.- sonrió ella.- Sabes que somos amigas, y que puedes confiar en mí...

_"...__me tienes aquí para lo que te haga falta."_

Caí de rodillas al suelo. Aurea se agachó y me abrazó. Comencé a llorar. Koushiro observaba como ajeno a todo eso. Recién ahí Aurea se dió cuenta de cómo pasaban las cosas. Yo ya no podía soportar tanto... sufrimiento.

-Es Kouji... no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Me duele, me duele mucho el corazón. Lo siento en mil pedazos, ¿comprendes? Yo ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por él, ya no quiero... pero no puedo. Me duele el corazón Aurea. Sólo quiero que él sea feliz, sólo quiero que... Aurea, te juro que... te juro que si pudiera arrebatarme el corazón de alguna forma lo haría, para escapar de todo esto...

-Karina...- musitó ella. Seguíamos abrazadas en el suelo.- Eres un chica maravillosa, te mereces un buen chico. Lástima que uno no decide por el corazón. Pero ya pasará, ya verás. Como te dije, todo se solucionará. Kouji no es el último chico del mundo.

Sentí que miraba a Koushiro, entonces levanté la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero... pero... Soy más dura que una mula.- sonreí, a pesar de las lágrimas.- Sabes, Aurea... anoche pensé tantas cosas, incluso pensé que la muerte sería un buen escape pero... la muerte no es el remedio de la vida, y sería un acto cobarde de mi parte. ¿No crees...?

-Claro, amiga.

Sonó el timbre de fin del almuerzo. Aurea le pidió un pañuelo a Koushiro, y me sequé las lágrimas.

Mucho llanto por estos días.

No comprendo cómo es que aún me quedan lágrimas.

--

Me despedí de Aurea y de Koushiro en la salida. Aurea me comentó que pasaría donde Kouji, y yo le dije que hoy no iba por que ayer ya había hecho mucho por él. Además, quería aclararme bien antes de volver a verle. Debía pensar en frío las cosas.

Llegué a mi casa en silencio. Faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. Me calenté un poco de té y me fui a mi habitación a hacer los deberes. Cuando subí, vi que aún estaban las cosas en el suelo, así que las recogí rápidamente. Quería ver un poco de televisión después de los deberes, y hoy daban una buena película.

Tomé la hoja que entregó el profesor hoy. Rayos, cálculo algebraico. Bueno, a trabajar se ha dicho.

Levanté la vista de mi hoja de ejercicios. La taza de té que reposaba a mi lado se resquebrajó. Me sorprendí.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Miré el teléfono y la hora.

Las cuatro de la tarde.

No pude evitar no sentirme incómoda y, finalmente, no me pude concentrar con mis deberes. Algo me inquietaba. A alguien le ha pasado algo. Eso era seguro. Rezaba para que no fuera Kouji. ¡¿Otra vez?!

Habrán pasado unas dos o tres horas, y yo miraba la televisión. Ya era de noche. Mis padres aún no llegaban. Sonó el timbre. ¿Quién será...? Sonó otra vez, insistente.

-Ya va, ya va.

Volvió a sonar. Algo me decía que debía ser urgente, pero mis piernas apenas reaccionaban. Abrí la puerta, y vi que Koushiro estaba allí afuera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Koushiro?- pregunté.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Es Kouji.- contestó. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión.- Está en el hospital.

-¿Qué?

-Por como le he visto, parece que ha tratado de suicidarse. Monique y Kouichi están en camino.

Cogí mi chaqueta y cerré la puerta.

-Vámonos.- dije, y me subí en la bicicleta de Koushiro.- Vamos a ver a Kouji.

¿Suicidarse...?

**Resolution...**

* * *

Dely: Chán!

Karina: Kouji! TOT

Dely: Chan chán!

Karina: Hannah-sama terminará matándolo T.T

Dely: Chan Chan Chaaaán!!

Karina: ¡¡DEJA YA DE HACER CHAN-CHÁN!! Ò.Ó

Dely: Lo siento XD Ahh!! Y ya se acaba el fic!

Karina: A ustedes les gusta hacer sufrir a sus personajes, ¿neh? u.ú

Dely: A que sí nOn Neh, tú serás la única que, al parecer, quedará sin pareja xD

Karina: O.O ¿¿La qué?? (Mareo y caída)

Dely: Episodio corto, me enredé yo y espero no haberlas enredado xD Ah, y esperaré pacientemente hasta que Hannah-chan actualice... aunque le rogaré para que lo haga antes de que empieze Noviembre, por que después de seguro que no tengo tiempo n.n ¡¡Hasta la próxima!! nOn


	5. All good things Come to an end

**Smiling in the Sadness**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: T.T

Karina: Mm... Dely-sama no anda muy bien oo" (un aura de pesar rodea a su sensei) Así que creo que yo subiré este episodio... y… y eso nn" Para los que ya han leído, (vale decir, Ai-chan XP), Nii-san ha llegado a su capítulo final, o sea, esta historia también. Espero que la disfruten. Hoy hay canción de base, la cual le da el título: All Good Things _Lo bueno tiene final_ Nelly Furtado. ¡Último Episodio!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**All Good Things… ****Come to an end**

Apenas llegamos al hospital, corrí hasta donde me indicó Koushiro. Aurea estaba con la cabeza gacha, observando el suelo. Monique ya estaba a su lado, pero poco me importó. Quería saber cómo estaba Kouji...

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté, jadeante. Aurea señaló la puerta de la habitación 302, y me precipité hacia ella.

Abrí de par en par la puerta. Kouji me miró, desconcertado.

-¿Karina?

Le miré, jadeante, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Mis lentes habían resbalado un poco por mi nariz, debido a la corrida, así que le observaba por sobre ellos, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba echa una furia.

Cerré la puerta de golpe, y avancé hacia él. Cuántas ganas de darle un buen par de cachetadas, de decirle que era un inconsciente, un imbécil... un estúpido.

-Si no fuera porque estás convaleciente, te daría unas cuantas bofetadas.- me coloqué al lado suyo. Tenía tanta rabia... pero... él había pensado lo mismo que yo, sólo que él fue capaz... y yo no... Mi cara furiosa cambió a una triste.- ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo?

-Yo...- miró sus manos.- Soy escoria, Karina. Me he enamorado de mi propio hermano, y he ignorado tus sentimientos y los de Aurea. Merezco morir por eso.

Le abrazé antes de que continuara hablando... Comenzé a llorar.

-Nadie merece morir por amor, Kouji.- dije entre sollozos. Correspondió mi abrazo.- Aunque suframos o hagamos sufrir a los demás, no merecemos morir por eso. Siempre hay segundas oportunidades.

-Gracias.- respondió. Sentí que comenzaba a llorar, y que su voz se quebraba un poco debido a las lágrimas.- Me alegro de estar vivo, sólo para que alguien me diga cosas como esas.

Reí. Recordé que... Me separé de él bruscamente. Me sequé las lágrimas, apoyé mis manos en la cintura y sonreí con picardía.

-¿Pero sabes?- no podía dejar de sonreír.- Dijiste que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul.-asintió. - ¡Pues lo he encontrado!

Sonrió, sorprendido. No pensé que le agradara el asunto.

-¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Qué tal es?

-Su nombre es Satoshi. Y es...- me ruborizé. - Es... ¡Kya!

-Vale, vale.- sonrió más.

-Le conocí hace bastante... pero hace no mucho tiempo, tal vez unos meses, que comenzamos a hablarnos más seguido.- Kouji seguía sonriendo. - Pues... es muy apuesto y todo eso... Y cuando pasó todo lo que pasó... decidí que le miraría de otra manera, y veo que ha resultado...

-Ya veo. Mereces ser feliz, Karina.

-Tú también te lo mereces, Kouji.

Seguí sonriendo.

-¿Haz visto a Aurea?

-Oh, ella... estaba afuera. ¿Quieres que le llame?

-No hace falta.- respondió.

-Kouji, escúchame bien lo que te tengo que decir...- asintió. Me puse seria, y me acerqué más a su cama.- Independiente de que las cosas entre Kouichi y tú funcionen o no... Tú tienes que seguir adelante, pase lo que pase...

-Claro, Karina. No te preocupes, no volveré a cometer otra locura de esta magnitud.

-Más te vale...- volví a sonreír, para después regresar a mi rostro serio. Observé la ventana.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es que... Anoche, ocurrió algo especial, por decirlo de algún modo.- le observé, y sonreí un poco, pero mi sonrisa se transformó en una mueca. Miré las vendas en su muñeca, y me toqué las mías.- Anoche tuve la misma idea que tú... pero yo no pude llevarla a cabo.

-¿Acaso tú...?

-Sí, Kouji. Se me cruzó la idea de suicidarme también. Pero, ¿sabes por qué no lo hize?- negó con la cabeza.- Por que pensé en mi familia, mis amigos... en ti. En Satoshi. Por que pensé que mejor era enfrentar que evadir... Por que creo que es muy cobarde tratar de escapar de los problemas con la muerte, tonto.- la última frase la dije con una mezcla de molestia y tristeza.

-Lo sé, soy tonto. Me alegra estar vivo...

-A mí también me alegra que estés vivo, Kouji...

Nos quedamos en un silencio prolongado. De pronto, en la puerta aparecieron los padres de Kouji. El médico entró detrás de ellos. Apenas les calmamos, Satomi lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Kouji, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras su padre le miraba con reproche.

-¡Kouji! ¿Cómo...? ¡Qué susto, Dios mío!- le abrazaba y le daba besos en la cabeza, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Satomi, creo que Kouji debe tomar muy en serio el asunto.- Satomi-san le soltó, retrocediéndo un poco para dejar pasar a Kousei-sama.- ¿En qué pensabas, jovencito? Fue un acto irresponsable de tu parte, preocupaste a todo el mundo. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿está claro?

-Esto... Kousei-sama... creo que...

El padre de Kouji me quedó mirando vacíamente. Comprendí que era mejor quedarme en silencio.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué haz tratado de matarte, jovencito?- Kouji agachó la vista. Al parecer, sus padres no lo sabían. Mejor así.- Ah, con que prefieres el silencio. Pues tendrás que decírmelo sí o sí.

-Kousei, Kouji no se encuentra bien. De seguro que tanto stress lo ha sobrepasado, ¿verdad, Kouji?- Satomi sonó tranquilizadora. Le sonrió a Kouji, quién le devolvió una sonrisa parecida.- Ha sido un mal rato. Pero no volverá a ocurrir. Y todo en paz.

-De acuerdo.- el padre de Kouji trató de oírse severo.- No vuelvas a preocuparme así, Kouji...

-No papá. Nunca más.

Kouji me dirigó una sonrisa, la cual correspondí con una grande.

-----------------------------

Pasaron varias horas, entonces mi celular sonó. Ya eran más de las doce de la noche.

-¿Mamá...?

_-No, soy yo, Satoshi._

-Ah, Sato-kun...- me sonrojé un poco. Kouji me miró curioso.

_-¿Aún estás en el Hospital?_

-Sí, Sato-kun.

_-Tus padres están preocupados. Iré a buscarte. Espérame en la entrada, no tardaré._

-De...-de acuerdo.

Colgué. Sonreí con algo de timidez.

-Vendrán a buscarme, Kouji...- mascullé, mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía por mis mejillas, pude sentirlo.

-Haz echo mucho por mí, Karina. Mereces descansar... y ser feliz.

-Gracias.

Me despedí de él y de sus padres, y bajé a la entrada. Minutos después, un taxi se estacionó. Vi a Satoshi bajar de él, y sonreírme. Sus ojos verdes se veían algo cansados. Su cabello castaño, más revuelto de lo común. Sonreí. Subimos al taxi, y nos dirigimos a casa.

-¿Qué tal tu amigo Kouji?

-Oh, recuperándose.- sonreí.

-Qué bueno. Espero que él logre la felicidad.- entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.- Así como espero poder ocupar un lugar en tu ocupado corazón...

-Mi corazón está libre de toda atadura, Sato-kun...

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de él. Nada podía salir mal ahora.

-----------------------------

Al otro día por la tarde, llamé a Okenya y diez minutos después apareció en mi casa.

-... así que ha tratado de suicidarse...

Asentí. Okenya parecía no creérsela. Observó la ventana. Unas cuentas gotas brillaban a la luz del sol en el árbol del patio. Había llovido toda la noche, y el día amaneció radiante.

-Cuánto lo lamento...

-Sí, pero no te preocpues. Se recuperará, ya verás. Kouji no se deja vencer tan fácilmente.

-No, me refiero a lo otro, Kari-chan.

-Ah. Eso.

-Comprendo muy bien, tranquila. Si no me quisiste decir en un principio lo entiendo. Pero... me arrepiento tanto de haberle golpeado sin razón aparente... Debí suponerlo, y no ser tan impulsiva. Pero, je je, es mal de familia.- Okenya sonrió melancólicamente.

-Hoy iré a verle. Seguro que se recupera, ya verás... y tendrás tiempo para disculparte, ¿neh?

-Sí... En realidad debería comprarle algo.

-¡Oh, no!- reí. -¿Para qué? ¡Déjalo así!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...- Okenya rió.

Mejor así. Okenya sabía toda la verdad, todo lo que había pasado en este último tiempo. ¿Por qué lo hice? Por que ella merecía saber la verdad, además, así yo podía estar tranquila... y Kouji también.

Le comenté que con Satoshi las cosas iban mejor. A él lo conocí gracias a Takuya y Okenya, ya que ambos primos y él compartieron en una olimpiadas escolares. Satoshi va en la clase 3-B, vale decir, en el otro curso. Satoshi, sumado a la recuperación de Kouji, hacían que yo estuviera feliz.

Lamentablemente, no estaba cien por ciento feliz.

Me levanté con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza. La fotografía de los cinco se me resbaló de las manos, dando a parar al piso, haciéndose añicos en el suelo. Se me había caído muchas veces, pero jamás se había quebrado.

Mal presentimiento.

Oh, no. Ahora no, por favor... Kouji tenía que sanar, ¿verdad?... Pero esta vez es distinto, no era por Kouji. Era por otra persona, pero no lograba descifrar cual...

-----------------------------

Cuatro y media de la tarde. Mi teléfono tiene un mensaje de Kouji que dice que ya le darán el alta, y que tenía algo muy bueno que contarme. Salí rauda al Hospital. Apenas llegué, me contó todo con detalle. ¡Kouichi al fin le había correspondido! Le abracé, feliz. Apenas me hube separado de él cuando ingresó Kouichi.

-Ah, Kouichi-kun...

-Veo que no se pudo aguantar.- sonrió.

-Hacía mucho que no hablábamos, Kouichi...

-Extraña tu "melodiosa" voz.- bromió. Reímos juntos. De nuevo. Tal y como debió de haber sido siempre. Había olvidado este pequeño deleite...

Pasada las cinco dieron de alta a Kouji. Varios minutos después salíamos del Hospital. Felices por dos cosas, una por que Kouji estaba bien y dos, por que al fin se habían correspondido. Y ella estaba feliz por los dos, por ella. Por todo y todos...

Caminábamos felices de la vida cuando, sin que yo me pudiera percatar de su presencia, Monique chocó con Kouichi, y cayó al suelo. En su rostro había terror.

-¡Monique!- exclamó Kouji.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es Aurea!- gritó, incorporándose. - ¡Ella y Koushiro van a...!

-¿A qué, Monique?- preguntó Kouichi, visiblemente nervioso.

No lograba somprender nada. ¡Rayos! Siempre había algo que me salía mal en los momentos de felicidad.

Monique no dijo nada. Tan solo nos agarró a los tres de la mano y echó a correr con nosotros.

-----------------------------

Llegamos a la casa de Aurea y Koushiro. El panorama era desolador... simplemente no podía creérlo. La señal de incendio de los bomberos había sonado mientras nosotros corríamos hacia acá. Estaba sumida en humo negro y en llamas, que consumían la casa a la que alguna vez entré. Algunos vecinos miraban el macabro espectáculo, y los bomberos intentaban, sin aparente éxito, extinguir las llamas.

Monique cayó de rodillas al suelo. Nosotros le auxiliamos de inmediato.

-Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar.- las lágrimas de Monique no dejaban de caer. - Debí de haber avisado a alguien.

-¿Quieres decir ... que el incendio fue provocado?- preguntó Kouji.

Monique asintió. Kouji se dejó caer junto a ella. Ahora comprendía... este mal presentimiento. Me sentí... voluble, indefensa... triste. Pensando en tantas cosas que no lograba descifrar en mi mente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, lentamente primero, para después salir sin control. Bomberos corriendo de aquí para allá, instrucciones de todo tipo. Lamentos, murmullos, gritos, ladridos de perro... Todos estos sonidos me parecían algo lejanos, aún así, comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando...

Koushiro y Aurea decidieron morir... para vivir una nueva vida.

_**Epílogo**_

Al entierro habían asistido todos. Desde los compañeros de clase hasta Nonaka-sensei y Okenya, la que más necesitaba. Y Satoshi, a petición mía.

-... por el descanso eterno de estas dos almas jóvenes, te suplicamos, oh Señor, que derrames tu bendición sobre sus familias y sus amigos, lo que los conocieron y compartieron momentos agradables con ellos. Roguemos al Señor.

-Escúchanos, Señor, te rogamos...

Había mucha gente. El rezo del sacerdote era apenas audíble. No sabía si era por que yo prestaba poca atención, o el párroco hablaba muy bajo.

Observé a mi alrededor. Monique tenía la vista fija en las sepulturas, con un ramo de flores blancas en las manos. Vestida de negro, como yo, como Kouji, como Kouichi.

Me asombré cuando supe que habían muerto abrazados. Y ahora, ambos estaban enterrados el uno al lado del otro, en un descanso eterno...

Tenía la mirada perdida en la tumba de Aurea. Habíamos sido buenas amigas durante muchos años, y ahora ella... ha muerto. Lágrimas de pesar se deslizaron por mis ojos, al recordar todos esos buenos y malos momentos que pasamos juntas. Te quiero, amiga. Jamás te olvidaré... Y Koushiro, para qué decir. No nos llevábamos del todo bien, pero debo reconocer que igualmente sentía tristeza por él.

-...por esto y por todas las peticiones de estos hijos tuyos presentes en esta ceremonia, rezemos por el descanso eterno de Mirai Aurea y Kumamoto Koushiro...

-Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia...

Recité la oración, deseando internamente que ellos estuvieran bien, estén donde estén...

Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a retirarse. Hasta que quedamos los cuatro al frente de las sepulturas.

-Siento que todo ha pasado por mi culpa.- dijo Kouji, mirando las tumbas.- No saben... cuánto lo siento.

Apoyé una mano en su hombro.

-La vida sigue, Kouji. Y si ellos han tomado esa decisión, no podemos hacer nada.

-Yo pude detenerles.- masculló Monique.

-No pudiste hacer nada.- afirmó Kouichi.- Aunque hubieras avisado a la policía, no habrían llegado a tiempo.

Monique asintió. Dejó el ramo de flores sobre la tumba de su amiga, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-Ellos ahora son felices.- sonrió entre lágrimas.- Y eso es lo que importa.

Asentimos con algo de pesar. Los cuatro salimos del cementerio en silencio.

Kouichi se acercó al oído de Monique, murmurándole algo que no pude escuchar.

-Me olvidaré de todo.- dijo ella.- No es como con ustedes.

Kouichi y Kouji se tomaron de la manos, sonriéndo. Monique y yo les sonreímos, satisfechas.

Por que, a pesar de todo, nuestra vida continúa. Y estoy segura que tanto Aurea como Koushiro hubieran deseado que nosotros seamos felices aquí mientras ellos son felices allá... donde quiera que estén.

Por que la felicidad de ellos es la nuestra, y con optimismo y alegría, la vida puede ser más llevadera.

Además, quedamos los cuatro.

Yeah ... Everything would go well…

**All Good Things...**** Come to an end**

* * *

Karina: T.T

Dely: Yeah, my friends... All good things come to an end… uu-

Karina: Oh, my sensei... ó.ò...

Dely: ¡No, no quiero dar lástima! XD (se recupera)

Karina: Poco sensible ¬¬"

Dely: ¿Yo? Cariño, estás hablando con la sensibilidad en persona nOn

Karina: Ok, si tú lo dices... uu"

Dely: (sube a un podeum con el logo de Nii-san FC hecho en cartón y pegado con cinta adhesiva en él) Así es, amigos míos, Nii-san ha acabado. Pero este Fan Club no, ¿verdad? (grillitos) Ok, yo también los quiero uú... (risas generales) XD!! A ver... (mira una enorme lista cual Santa Clos... ¡de Pirque! XD- chiste local, neh ñn"-) ¡Agradecimientos a! Ai-chan, por dedicar de su tiempo a leer esta cosa llamada Smiling in the Sadness, o como le digo yo: SitS; y Nii-san (aplausos) Ehm... a Kouichi-kun, por ser el segundo fan de Nii-san, y el tercero de SitS XD y por aprender a dejar reviews XDD Nunca aprendió, que quede claro ¬,¬

Kouichi-kun: (desde el público) ¡¡No entendí!! T.T

Dely: uú"... Ñam... ¡Ah! Nii-san FC, integrantes: Delyneko-chan, autodeclarada dictadora X3 ¡digo! Presidenta ññUU, Kouichi-kun, Nicky-chan, Izumi-chan, Rumiko-chan y Kinta-chan. Único y original, aceptado por la autora de Nii-san X3 ¡El oficial! ò.ó Nada de plagios ¬¬U

Nii-san FC: (apludiendo de pie) ¡¡Bravo!!

Dely: ¡A sacarse la foto! ò.ó (todos huyen) Fotogenifóbicos ¬¬ (Palabra inventada por moi X3)

Karina: Se acaba tu tiempo uú

Dely: ¡Lo sé! ò-ó (revisa la lista) Hum, ya no queda nada más... Bueno, adiós, nos veremos, cuidense, hasta pronto... (toma sus cosas mientras un confundido público la observa. Se escucha un llanto desesperadamente cómico en la primera fila...)

??: BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! TTOTT

???: Oh, vamos tranquílizate, Hannah-sama nnU

Hannah: ¡Es que no se ha acordado de mí!

???: uu"

Hannah: ¡¡Tiene que responder reviews y decir un par de cosas más!! ¡¡¡GROAAAAAAR!!! (lanza llamas cual Godzilla)

Dely: OO" (viendo que su preciado y costoso salón de actos se quema. Vienen los extras y logran extinguir el incendio.) My... O-OUUU la vi fea... (ve que un par de ojos azules le miran con furia) Ahm... ¡¡Ja ja ja!! XDD ¿¿En verdad creyeron que me iría?? XDDD ¡No faltaba más! Sube al escenario, antes de que acabes quemándolo todo ¬¬"

Hannah: (sube al escenario con una enorme sonrisa)

Dely: Qué mujer... ¬¬... ¡Ejem! ¡No faltaba más! :D He aquí la de la idea original (aplausos)

Hannah: Oh, gracias, gracias (reverencias)

Dely: Unas palabras, por favor... Mira que es importante para los lectores saber las impresiones del autor nn

Hannah: (toma el micrófono y comienza a hablar) **Lo primero de todo, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron SitS y Nii-san, sin ellos esto no hubiera sido posible. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado poner el fic mas largo, pero el final llegó así y ya está. Y para que lo sepais, no pensaba poner koukou al final. Pensaba dejar a Kouichi como un loco reprimido y a Kouji como un loco suicida (siente que la miran mal) O-O'' Pero el caso es que**

**lo escribí así al final, y eso es lo que importa nn (las miradas desaparecen) De nuevo, gracias a todos y a Dely-neesan, que escribió esto desde otro punto de vista nn **

Dely: (suenan aplausos de fondo) Nya, gracias, gracias. ¡Y gracias por subir el epi hoy! XD Pues... verán... tal vez en este momento esté muy, pero muy lejos del ciber más cercano (T.T) En paseo de curso, ñee nnU Así que le he pedido a mi onee-chan aquí presente que suba el último episodio :D ¡¡Gracias!! X3

Hannah: De nada nn

Dely: ¿Las reviews? Se responderán por mail XD ya que las únicas que leyeron este fic (Qué rabia y que tristeza T.T... ò.ó Ingratos, todo lo que yo hago para llenar Fanfiction de fics T-T) tiene contacto con moi XDU ¡Me despido! Y reitero las gracias a ti, onee-chan, por dejarme hacer este fic (No es plagio, neeh ¬¬U), por aguantar mis locas ocurrencias y esas cosas. ¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero! X3 (le abraza)

Hannah: nn"

Dely/Hannah: ¡¡Adiós!! :3

**Smiling in the Sadness**

_**Sonriendo en la tristeza**_

Idea Original

hannah-hm/Delyneko-chan

Basado en

No Vuelvas a Llamarme Nii-san

_by hannah-hm_

**Toda concordancia con la realidad es sólo coincidencia.**

_**Autoría de personajes**_

**Aurea Mirai/Monique Delacour/Nonaka-sensei**

hannah-hm

**Karina Kaisawa/Okenya Koichikawa/Tetsuya Amada/Nicky Nohara/Satoshi Hidamarino**

Delyneko-chan

**Koushiro Kumamoto**

Delyneko-chan y hannah-hm

**Kouji Minamoto/Kouichi Kimura/Takuya Kanbara**

Akiyoshi Hongo/Toei Animation

**GRACIAS POR DIGNARTE A LEER nn**


End file.
